1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved nozzle assembly and process of dispersing an aerosol and is more particularly concerned with a nozzle assembly in which the feed of liquid, such as a pesticide, can be remotely controlled and to the process carried out by such nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As pointed out above, I have heretofore obtained U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,825, for "A Fogging Apparatus" which is provided with a nozzle having a central passageway through which air passes and converging circumferentially spaced arcuate air passageways which are directed toward the axis of the central passageway so as to impart a swirling motion to the air emerging from the nozzle. Minute quantities of liquid are introduced through a radially disposed annular opening which feeds the liquid to the central passageway.